


Hamilton, His Hero

by trashilton



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheesy, Drabble, M/M, hero!alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashilton/pseuds/trashilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Laurens is harassed at a club by a random stranger and Alexander Hamilton steps in and pretends to be John's boyfriend. John goes with it but the stranger is persistent and Alex just has to think on his feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hamilton, His Hero

Alexander Hamilton sat at the bar, bored out of his mind. He had been dragged out by his friends for a night out and he hated it. His friends had disappeared already and he was alone. Multicolored fluorescent lights flashed throughout the club, blinding Alex. He stood up and began to walk out of the club to get some fresh air, and a break from the thumping music, when he saw a small pony tailed boy backed up against a wall by a huge, brooding man. In skinny jeans and a tank top, the boy looked terrified, with both his hands pinned above his head with one of the man’s hands, the other gripping the boy’s ass. The boy kept shaking his head and struggling.  
For some reason Alex thought he might be able to help, and he began walking across the crowded dance floor, shoving people out of the way, towards the two men. As he got closer, Alex heard the small man say no and stop several times, but the other man ignored him. Alex walked up and shoved the huge man away, without a real plan.  
“Who the fuck are you?” the man slurred, trying to shove Alex back and missing by a mile. Alex thought on his feet and wrapped an arm protectively around the shaking boy.  
“I’m his boyfriend,” Alex said, smiling at the boy and pulling him closer. The boy looked confused for a second, but then wrapped his arm around Alex and nodded. The man laughed as if that idea was so ridiculous it could never happen, yanking him out of Alex’s arms. Alex shook his head, he wasn’t giving up, even though he had no idea who this boy was. Alex pulled the boy into his arms, and leaned down to whisper in his ear.  
“What’s your name, cutie?” The boy blushed and replied with a timid John. Alex smiled at him, holding him in his arms. The man seemed oblivious to their short exchange. Alex stood as tall as he could and stared the man right in his eyes.  
“Stop trying to save strangers, superman,” the man chuckled at Alex, gesturing for him to leave John with him.  
“Fine you don’t believe us, then watch this,” Alex stated, before turning John’s head towards his. He gently brushed his lips against John's, as if asking for permission, Alex saw John give a little nod in his direction, and their lips connected. John sighed into the kiss, Alex taking this as a sign to deepen the kiss. Their tongues explored each other’s mouths. Alex knew his point was probably proven, and the man had lost interest, but he didn’t want to stop.  
They finally broke away, their foreheads resting against each other, as they both breathed heavily. They turned to the man, who swore loudly and stormed off to find a new victim. Alex turned back to John and smiled at him.  
“I’m so sorry for forcing myself on you, I just wanted to help-” Alex was cut off by John rolling his eyes, and smashing their lips back together. Alex grinned into the kiss, pulling John against him. Their bodies fit together, like two pieces of a puzzle. They broke apart for air, smiling at each other.  
“I’m Alex by the way, Alexander Hamilton.” Alex said to John, realizing he had never introduced himself.  
“Well thank you Alexander Hamilton, for being my hero tonight,” John beamed, holding Alex’s hand. Alex held his hand tightly, planting a kiss on John’s lips, before leading them out of the bar.  
“How about dinner cutie?” Alex said, putting his arm around John’s shoulders, “there’s this good little pizza place down the street if you want.” John nodded, leaning his head against Alex, as they walked towards his car. As they hopped in Alex’s truck and drove off, John thought about how lucky he was to have Hamilton, his hero.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is trash and it's short but I'm still fairly new to fanfic writing. I would love any constructive criticism you have!


End file.
